hakuoukithelastsamuraifandomcom-20200215-history
Soji Okita
Souji Okita is one of the Bakumatsu captains and main characters of ''Hakuouki: The Last Samurai. '' Past Soji was born into the samurai class but lost both his parents at an early age. His older sister, Mitsu, raised him in their stead, however life was hard for them so Mitsu was left with no choice but to leave her younger brother in the care of Isami Kondou and his dojo when Soji was nine years old. Soji learned the way of the sword in the dojo and was bullied by his peers until he one day beat one of them in combat. He was praised by Kondou for doing a good job and developed a new respect for the man. Years after, Soji became the shinsengumi's 1st unit captain and is still the best swordsman. After awhile he became sick and had to be treated in the hospital while Kondou was captured and decapitated. He blamed Hijikata for a long time for Kondou's death and it is implied he still carries a grudge. Personality Souji can be described as a ''tsundere ''type of character. He is a somewhat conceited and sarcastic young man but he really is a good person at heart; he just doesn't show it. He idolized Isami Kondou, commander of the Shinsengumi, who raised him from age nine. Souji is close to Saito, another gifted swordsman, and also is close to Yukiko, Chizuru's former maid, with whom he falls in love. Skills Souji Okita was the best swordsman in the Shinsengumi and is still considered the best in the Bakumatsu. He was able to take on Chikage Kazama, though the Oni almost defeated him but Chizuru intervened. He saves Yukiko from a rasetsu by stabbing its heart. Appearance Souji Okita is a handsome young man with brick brown hair that goes down to the back of his neck. He has green eyes and stands around 5'9". Relationships Allies Toshizo Hijikata Hijikata and Souji can be close at times, though Souji is implied to hold a grudge against him for letting Kondo surrender and be beheaded. Despite this, the two of them get along well, and always fight alongside each other. Chizuru Yukimura Unlike the original series, Chizuru and Souji rarely interact with one another as Soji mostly interacts with Saito, Rina, and Yukiko. Soji does protect Chizuru occasionally and likes to tease her. He is curious to learn about her past when Yukiko arrives and addresses Chizuru as "Chizuru-sama", though Hijikata tells him to let her tell when she's ready. Hajime Saito Being both excellent swordsmen, Souji and Saito are close and are usually seen together, though they hardly interact. Yukiko Hayashi Yukiko is an Oni and Souji's love interest; Souji saves Yukiko from ronin when they harass her and finds out that she is friends with Chizuru, though she makes him curious when she addresses Chizuru as "Chizuru-sama", which is unusual between friends. After Yukiko reveals she has no place to live, he invites her to stay at headquarters, still curious about her and Chizuru's relationship. The two display a close relationship and there are often signs of Souji falling in love with Yukiko and her falling for him as well. Souji enjoys teasing her about her wolf ears, which causes her to blush and expose them. He protects her during Koudou's fury attack, saying he can't have her get hurt and making her blush. They attend a festival together, where Souji buys a comb for Yukiko and licks dumpling sauce off when it falls on her nose. As they sit together under a tree later, Souji rests his head on Yukiko's lap and she runs her fingers through his hair. After Inoue's death, Souji comforts Yukiko and she finally asks him about his true feelings for her, and he responds by kissing her. Note: The character Yukiko Hayashi is a character from the fanfiction story and not a real anime character. Rina Suzuki Souji enjoys teasing Rina about her height, much to her dismay, and her relationship to Toru, which annoys them both. Rina seems to be annoyed by him, though he doesn't think the same about her. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male